Codename: Teens Next Door
by authorofmanystories
Summary: Follow Numbuh One/Nigel Uno, Numbuh Two/Hoagie Gilligan Jr., Numbuh Three/Kuki Sanban, Numbuh Four/Wallabee "Wally" Beatles, and Numbuh Five/Abigail "Abby" Linclon through their TND days.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: hehehehe. It took me a while to write this. But it was fun.**

Chapter 1: B.U.S. (Breaking Up Sucks)

Kuki's POV

The sunlight peered through a window into a rainbow covered room. I turned one more time in my Rainbow Monkey covered bed. "Oh Wally I l –" I started as my alarm clock rang. "Aah!" I screamed as I sat up in my bed. "Oh yeah, I have school. Crap, I also have to text David Good Morning." I said as I grabbed my cell phone. _'Good Morning David. How was your night?'_ I typed and sent, as soon as it was sent; I made a new text message. _'Good Morning Wally how was your night?' _I sent that message then got out of bed. I had taken a shower the night before like always so I just grabbed her long green sweater and a pair of leggings. I went over to my phone and opened up to look at the message. _'Cruddy as always :(, how was yours Kuki?'_ I smiled as another message came. _'Good, I dreamed about you :)._' I smiled and replied. _'You always do :)'_ I then replied to Wally's. _'Somehow I'm not surprised. Your nights have been "Cruddy" for three years, two months, and one day now… hey, as long as David and I have been dating.'_ I replied. **_'Wow, three years, two months, and one day…yesterday was an anniversary…that's why he wanted to go out!'_** I thought as I grabbed a pair of green socks and put them on. _'Hey Kooks, do you have to remind me?'_ Wally replied. I smiled at Wally's nickname for me.

Wally and I have been best friends for awhile and even though Wally didn't agree with my dating decision, even though he knew I had no choice. I was on a secret mission by TND (Teens Next Door) to date him to have an inside looking on the DTFDTL (Delightful Teens From Down The Lane). **_'And he still hates Numbuh 362 for it.'_** I thought as I ran down stairs. My mother poured hot tea into a to go coffee mug and kissed Muchi good-bye. "Oh, good morning Kuki, I'll see you when I get home," my mom said as she kissed me good-bye. "Bye mom!" I yelled after her. "So Muchi… how's KND?"(Kids Next Door) I asked. "Why do you care? You only want me to become a stupid evil teen like you." I gasped. I didn't know my sister hated me that much. I thought she still thought me 'Cool, she's an awesome sister!' Her exact words were. "Fine, don't tell me, I was just trying to make a pleasant conversation, but never mind." I said as I got a text from Abby. _'Hey Girl, Abby wanted to know if you were up for some shopping today after school.'_ I sighed and frowned._ 'Can't sorry, date with David…Again, does he ever leave me alone?'_

_'u no u wer assigned tis 4 a reason.'_

_'English please Abs, I don't speak text.'_ I replied as I put on my white and black tennis shoes. _'Oh, right Girl, sorry Abby forgot. I said 'You know you were assigned this for a reason.'_

_'I know, but he is SOOO annoying.' _I knew Abby knew what I was saying. She had to spend time with David and I a lot…and so did Wally. _'Hey Kooks, whatcha doin tonight?'_

_"English please Wally? I just got done asking Abs to do the same thing.'_

_'Okay, whatever. But seriously, what are you doing to night?'_

_'Stupid date with David, he's taking me to Ruth Chris's Steak House.'_ I couldn't see it but I knew Wally was frowning. He always did when I said I had a date with David, or he'll leave in a huff and not come apologize for hurting my feelings till _after_ the date. At which time, I'm usually crying over something that David said or did.

Wally's POV

Of course she had a date with David. She always had a date with David. Do they ever not have a date? I mean seriously, I try my best not to show it, but I hate it when Kuki says she has a date with David. If I didn't frown and walk off in a huff (like I usually do) I always say I'm sorry, after the date. And every time I call, she's crying, or acting like she didn't cry. But I know my Kuki, she hates David. And when she came into school today with David at her side I just had to get her attention. "Hey, Kuki, can I speak with you for a minute?" I asked. Kuki shot David an apologized look and came toward me. "Hi Wally, do you like my new shirt?"

"Yes Kuki I do. Now tell me, is there any information you need left until you can break up with that…guy?" I said. I knew Kuki hated that guy but she also hated me calling people jerks. "I only need to find the new main hang-out and then I can – finally – stop dating David." Kuki said.

"Kuki-Wuki. Come on, we don't want to be late for class."David called. Kuki sighed and rolled her eyes at her 'nickname' that David gave her. "I like Kooks better." Kuki whispered to me as she left.

As soon as Kuki left I ran off to find Nigel. Nigel is one of Kuki's and mine best friend. We have three but Nigel is the one we go to for plans, and that's for a reason. As always Nigel is in the library reading on how the great leaders won their battles and other…stuff. "Numbuh One, I have new." Nigel looked at me with an annoyed look. "What is it this time Numbuh Four?"

"Numbuh Three only needs to find the main hang-out and then she will be done." I said as I sat down next to Nigel. "Really?" I nodded. **_'And then, Kuki can break – up with David and then she can date me! It's the perfect plan!'_** I thought. "Okay, are they going on a date tonight?" Nigel asked as Abby walked up. "I'm pretty sure, Kuki, I mean Numbuh Three, said he was taking her to Ruth Chris's Steak House." Abby looked at me with disbelief. "No, that means he more than likely wants to propose, you know Ruth Chris is the best place for it." I couldn't help it, I just got flat out mad. "WHAT! HE CAN'T DO THAT!" Abby and Nigel looked at each other than back at me. "Oh why Numbuh Four, why can't Numbuh Three get engaged? The law says she can." That just made me madder; the law did say 'Any person sixteen and older can be engaged.' But that didn't mean I was happy with that.

Abby POV

I have seen Wally mad but this is ridiculous . Wally's eyes shown pure hatred. "Hey Numbuh Five has an idea." I said, speaking in third person as usual. "What if we force David to take Numbuh Three to the hang – out by attacking him?" Wally and Nigel looked at me. I could tell that that was calming Wally down… just a little, but enough. "Hey, that's a good idea, we can have Numbuh eighty-six in there or near them to let us know when it's a good time to attack." Wally said with an evil smile on his face. "I agree with that plan, let's go to class." Nigel said as he got up and headed out of the library.

"Wait, so you want me to go to this date, and then have him take me to the hang – out?" Kuki asked as Nigel, Wally, and I told her. "Okay, so I go to Ruth Chris with him, then he runs me to his hang – out?" Kuki asked with a frown. I walked up and placed my arm around her. "Remember, Numbuh Eighty - Six will be there at all times. Even if you can't see her." Wally walked up beside me. "And you can reach me, if you need me, you remember that." I rolled my eyes as Kuki smiled with a slight touch of pink came on her checks. "Abby thinks it would be better for you to text Abby we all know that David HATES Wally." Kuki giggled as Wally frowned. "Thanks for reminding me." I placed my arm around Wally. "No problem just let me know when I need to again." I laughed with a glance to Kuki.

Kuki's POV

I know there was nothing between Abby and Wally but I still got mad at Abby for doing it. "Yeah, but I suggest you don't do that, you know Hoagie." I said through gritted teeth. Abby laughed and placed an arm around me. "Oh Kuki, you know –"

"Kuki-Wuki! Come on, you need to get home so you can get ready for our _date_." David said, expanding the word as if it had ten syllables, as he walked up and shot a glare to Wally. "What was that for David?" I asked. David turned his attention back to me. "Oh nothing…"

"There is nothing wrong with Wally, he is my best friend so, leave. Him. Alone." I said grabbing David's shirt. "Okay, sorry Kuki – Wuki, I wasn't thinking." I smiled and let go of his shirt. "Now, I'm coming." I said as I turned and hugged Wally. _**"I'll text you when we are a few blocks from my house."**_ I whispered.

I smiled and turned to David. "Let's go." I glanced at Abby and Wally. Wally looked as if I had dressed him in a Rainbow Monkey suit. "Did you have to hug … him?" David asked giving a shudder. "Why yes I did, I always give Wally hugs, you know that." I lied. I only hugged Wally to make David mad. I always did stuff like that. David was always nicer to me when I make him mad. I think it's because he was, or is, a DTFDTL. It shows every time I'm with him and my sister, and my sector for that matter.

"Um…Kuki – Wuki?" David asked interrupting my thoughts. "Huh, oh yes David?"

"Are you okay? You were kind of off in la la land." As he said that I busted out laughing. "What? What did I say?"

"One of Demi Lovato's hit songs is La La Land." I laughed.

"Oh, can you possibly sing it for me?" I sighed. Every time I mention a song I knew he wants me to sing it, even the Rainbow Monkey theme song. "I don't know the song, my Muchi does, maybe she can sing for you." I said as I say Numbuh Eighty – Six's red hair came into view. "Well, thanks for the walk home; I can't wait to see you tonight. Um, what time?"

"Nine." David said as he kissed my forehead and started walking off. I grabbed my phone and texted Numbuh Eighty – Six. 'Franny, follow David. If he goes anywhere else beside home, text me.' I closed my phone and watch Numbuh Eighty – Six nod and follow David.

Wally's POV

Kuki texted me an hour ago to see if I liked her outfit. I loved helping Kuki out but I hated the fact that if I said it was nice she would wear it, but if I picked out a bad one, David would make fun of her. I hated David more when he made fun of my Kooks, and he always makes fun of my Kooks. But I put up with for Kuki's sake.

So here I sat on Kuki's Rainbow Monkey covered bed looking at the newest dress she picked out. It was light green, and strapless. She sewed in an orange flower on the top to help 'the look of my happiness.' She explained to me. I thought it was funny. Green is her color and orange is mine. So both of them together just made me want to laugh.

"Don't wear that one." Kuki turned to me. Her violet eyes shining with her purple eye shadow. "Why? I love it."

"Yes, but it's green and orange."

"Yes, so?"

"So, if you want to add a flower, change it to dark blue." Dark blue was Abby's color, so I could relax with the thought of her having Abby's color on her. I usually would allow the green and orange, but right now, when she is only two hours away from being proposed to, I couldn't let her. That was my favorite dress.

"But Wally you love this dress, you told me to wear it when I went to Cree's wedding."

"Yes, but you weren't going to get proposed to then." I blurted. **_'Crud. I'm dead.'_** I thought as Kuki glared at me. "What did you say?"

"Um…" I hated lying but I couldn't let Kuki know the truth. "No cruddy thing, I was just thinking my own cruddy thoughts. Why do you cruddy care?" I asked, hoping Kuki would get the hint. "Wallabee Beatles, answer my question or get out!" Kuki said grabbing my shirt. "Okay, good-bye." I took off Kuki's hands from my orange hoodie and walked out.

Kuki's POV

I'm not as dumb as they think I am. I know for a fact Wally said that David was proposing to me. I slumped down on my bed and grabbed my phone. "It's Abby, girl what's wrong?"

"Is David really going to propose to me?" I asked I could hear Abby sighed. "Abby knew we couldn't have trusted Wally with the secret." Abby said. "Oh no, what am I going to do? I just mad Wally really mad." I said while tears started to pile up in my eyes. Abby sighed one more time. "Let me call Wall–"

"No, don't call Wally, he's in a bad mood. I need to call and apologize myself." I said, I could almost hear Abby smile. "You go girl. Abby wants you to call her later, okay?"  
"Okay, talk to you later Abby." I said as I closed my phone. "I'm sorry Kooks." I turned to my door. Wall stood there with his head down. "Wally, I thought you left."

"I started to then was like, what the crud did you do, Wally, you more than likely made Kuki cry, and she's no fun when she cries. So I came back just to hear you say 'I need to call and apologize myself.' I also wanted to say it's not your fault." Wally said with a smiled as he headed for my closet. "Now, Kuki, now that you know. I think you should wear this." He grabbed a light pink floor length halter dress. "It's perfect Wally!" I ran up and grabbed. "Now out so I can change." I said as I pushed Wally out of my room.

Wally's POV

As soon as Kuki got me out of the door she slammed it shut. I sighed and headed down stairs. "Did my sister get mad at you again?" Muchi asked all kind and sweet like. "No, she needed to change. I picked her out a dress that I would have liked her in and asked her to wear it."

"Man, you sure know my sister… how is Joey?" I sighed and rolled my eyes. Muchi had a huge crush on my baby brother Joey, who was only seven and she was around eleven. **_'About time for her to be decommissioned.'_ **I thought as Kuki called my name. "Wally, can you come help me with my hair?" I sighed as I yelled back. "Coming!" I ran up the stairs.

The dress looked amazing on Kuki; it fit her like a glove. "Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? I love it." I said as I walked over to her at her make – up – female thingy. Kuki smiled ant turned back to the mirror. "I need help making my hair into a sideways bun, can you hold it in place for me?" Kuki said as she turned her hair into the side she wanted.

Kuki's POV

I could feel Wally's hand holding down my hair as I placed in the pins. "Thanks Wally. Now, I suggest you go so David doesn't see you, he will get SO mad." I sighed and watched Wally walk to the steps. His eyes widened then he ran back. "Er…we have a problem…David is at the door." I got up and got my shoes. "Okay, you stay here until we leave, then you can go out the back. I'll tell Muchi to come get you when we leave." I said as I went to the stairs.

"Muchi, when David and I leave, can you run up and tell Wally for me?" Muchi sighed but nodded. I smiled as I allowed David in. "Hi David. Aren't you a bit early?"

"Yes I wanted to come and hang-out with you in your room." I could feel myself blush. "Um… SO YOU WANT TO HANG OUT IN MY ROOM?" I shouted hoping Wally got the message. David looked at me strangely. Maybe because my parents weren't home and my sis more than likely didn't care. "Um...okay, let's go." I sighed as I led David into my room; luckily Wally was not to be seen. I let out a sigh of relief as David looked around. "I like it…very… colorful, like you." I became confused, was he talking about my moods or what?"

Wally's POV

I stood in Kuki's closet being extremely quiet. "I like it…very…colorful, like you." David said. I knew what he meant, he meant she was just…a useless tool, only sounding nicer. Kuki wouldn't have thought that of course but I knew. "Um, David, will it be okay if we; leave early?" Kuki asked still looking around. "Okay, I guess. We could walk, that way we could get there in the time we need to be there." David smiled leaving the room. "I'll meet you down stairs okay?" Kuki asked as David walked out of the room. "Okay." Was all that David said as he walked out of the room.

Kuki started searching around her room as I opened the closet door. "What are you looking for?" I asked. Kuki jumped at the sound of my voice but came and hugged me anyways. "Oh thank Rainbow Monkeys he didn't find you." Kuki said. I chuckled, as if I would have let that jerk find me. I'm way too good. "I wasn't going to let him find me; that would ruin our mission tonight." Kuki playfully slapped my arm as David yelled up the steps. "Kuki – Wuki, we have to go!" Kuki sighed and grabbed her purse. "By Wally, see you soon."Kuki said as she left her room. "Bye Kooks." I said as I heard her descend the stairs.

Kuki's POV

I kissed Muchi good-bye signaling that she needs to go get Wally. Muchi kissed my cheek signaling that she remembered the sign. "Okay, let's go." I said as I turned to David. "Okay, by Mashi." David said as he walked out the door. "It's Muchi." Muchi yelled as I closed the door. Over my shoulder I saw Muchi run up the stairs and two seconds later Wally running down.

"Hey, did you get a single word I said?" David asked looking at me. "Oh yes, of course, why wouldn't I?" I asked moving over so I hide Wally. "Okay… well are you ready?" I sighed but nodded. "Kuki, what's wrong?"

"I… I…. don't love you." I said with a sigh. "What?"

" I don't love you or even like you…"

"Hands up, you lay on hand on Kuki and you'll get it." Nigel said as he walked up with a bubble gum gun. "Um…" I looked around, I could see Wally glaring at David and I couldn't help but laugh. "You think this is funny? You just broke my heart as they walked up." David said; his voice raising. "I guess you are as stupid as Wallabee Beatles." I could feel my hatred rise up in me. "Don't you ever," I could feel myself becoming an Oni. "EVER call my Walls stupid. He may not be book smart, but he's street smart so that makes him smarter than you ever will."

Wally's POV

To hear Kuki stand up for me was amazing. Sure she acted like she hated me when I did something mean to her Rainbow Monkeys, especial her orange one. I tried my best not to laugh at David's expiration. He looked like he just did something that Father would be upset with. (Father is the main enemy, and Grandfather's son.) "Um… Kuki, I'm sorry?" David asked, not knowing what to say or do.

David's POV

I have never seen Kuki this mad before. Her face was red, her eyes in flames, and her teeth and ears were pointed. It was scarier then Father when he was mad. After I tried to apologize the blond haired one, Wally, laughed. "You think that will calm Kooks down?" He asked. I just nodded as Kuki grabbed my shirt. "You need to do something that will calm her down." I glanced at Wally.

He had a smirk on his face, practically saying that he knew her better than I did. "Okay, what should I do?"

"There's only one thing that makes her happy?" I hated how Wally was trying his best to let me get killed by my ex – girlfriend. "You need to say I'm not stupid, and apologize for hurting her at every date." I turned to Wally. **_'What is he talking about? I would never hurt Kuki – Wuki.'_**

"I know you don't think you hurt her, but you do. Every time I call her after your date with her, she's either crying, or trying not to."

Nigel POV

I glanced at Abby, and Hoagie. We all knew that Kuki and Wally liked each other; we also knew that Abby and Wally knew more than anyone about Kuki. So all three of us chuckled at Wally and David as they fought. "Kuki, I'm sorry, Wally is not dumb, and neither are you. I'm just tired of competing with Wally." I laughed at Wally's shocked face._** 'Rachael would have loved this, man I miss her.'**_ I zoned out for a while not hearing what was going on.

"Numbuh One?" Abby said, I just didn't think about it. "Numbuh One?" I could feel someone shack me but I was too busy thinking about Rachael.

Hoagie's POV

"Um, yes, okay, so I'll see you in a few. Okay see you soon Numbuh Three Sixty – Two." I said as I ended the phone call. I looked around. Wally was calming Kuki by hugging her, she just broke – up with David, that's one reason Rachael is on her way. The other, is she's the only one who can get Nigel out of his la la land. I walked over to Abby. "I wonder how long he has been like that." I said as Abby kept shacking Nigel. "I don't know Hoagie, but I'm worried. He never goes to la la land." I smiled as Abby tried everything she knew to do. "Rachael is coming; when she gets here she can help." Abby turned to me and hugged me.

"Am I interrupting something?" Rachael asked as she walked up. Her blond hair framing her face, she had a smile on her face as she watched us back away from each other. "Sorry Numbuh Three Sixty – Two. Numbuh Five didn't see you."

"It's okay Numbuh Five, so how is Numbuh One?" Abby pointed to Nigel. Kuki and Wally stopped hugging and walked over to us. "'Ello Numbuh Three Sixty – Two, I didn't know you were coming." Wally said with a smile. "I know Numbuh Four, but Numbuh One went into la la land."

Rachael's POV

I walked up to Nigel and whispered into his ear. _**"Nigel, we are breaking – up."**_ That got his attention. "What!" Nigel sat up, his sunglasses falling off his face. "I was just kidding, but I do need you up at the Moon Base." I said as I helped him up. I could see that the other operatives looked at me with a sad expression. "Don't worry; I already have a new Sector Leader for you. You will meet them later, now David, you are to come with me." David glared at me before turning to Kuki. "Kuki, I just want to let you know, not only is this the end of us, this is the end of you." David said as he clicked his tongue. Suddenly the other Delightful Teens appeared around him. "Good – bye Kuki, it was nice." All five of them said together, as they walked away. I turned back to Sector V. "Well, that was weird. I thought we had at least one of them for sure this time." Kuki's head fell down as Wally placed his arm around her shoulders. "It's okay Kooks, you deserve better than that … delightful." He said with a smiled and small shack when he said 'delightful.' "Well, as much as I would love to sit here and enjoy the fact that Numbuh Three is no longer with that delightful, I can't and neither can Numbuh One, he needs to go get his stuff to report to the Moon Base." I said as I turned to Nigel. "I'll see you in my office; report there as soon as you can, alone." I whispered with a smiled, and then I walked off.

Kuki's POV

I may not be the colorist Rainbow Monkey in the Rainbow Monkey collection, but I know that Rachael likes Nigel, not as much as I love, oops, I mean like Walls but still, close. "Walls, I think Rachael and Nigel like each other." Wally smiled at that comment. "Hey, Kooks?"

"Yes Walls?"

"Will you go out with me on Friday?" I stared at him.

**So? How did you like? R&R please :) it can't be that good though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up! YAY! sorry it took me so long, and thanks for liking my story!**

Chapter 2:

Kuki's POV

Wally looked at me, his eyes showing that he was serious. "So, what do you say?" I thought for a minute. _'I have always loved, oops; I mean liked Wally, should I?'_ I watched Wally as I thought. "Darn, I have to go, mama wants me to be home before dinner." I started walking away. "So will you give me an answer?" Wally asked grabbing my hand. "Yes." I said turning to him. He hugged me and let me go.

I smiled on my walk home. My phone rang with a text. 'Hey girl, Abby just wanted to see how you were doin.'

'I'm doin fine, you'll never guess what happened.'

'Oh, tell Abby girl, you know how she likes her gossip.'

'Wally asked me out.'

'Finally girl, he would have done it earlier if you weren't dating David.'

'I know, hey, I gotta go tell my family. I'll talk to you later.'

'Okay girl, Abby gotta go, evil Cree is calling.' I smiled as I walked into my house.

"Mother! Guess what!" I yelled as I took off my shoes. "What is it sweetie?" My mom yelled from the kitchen. As I started toward the kitchen I heard my sister whisper. "Who cares?"

"Wally asked me out!" I said as I came in, my mom had a smile on while my sister looked like she wanted to gag. "Wow, um, what happened to David?"

"I broke up with him; he always made me cry after every date so I wanted to break–up with him."

"So Wally asked you out after you broke – up with David?" I nodded.

Mushi's POV

I knew my sister, and I could tell she has been waiting for Wallabee to as her out. So I only have one thing to say. "May I be excused?" I asked getting up, I didn't wait for them to answer; I just walked out and toward my sister's hangout. Wallabee was sitting on the couch playing some stupid guy game. "Wally." I said as I walked in. Wallabee turned to me and frowned. "What Mushi?"

"I hear you are dating my sister."

"Yeah so?"

"You take care of her, I may be eleven, but I love my sister, you hurt her, your dead." I said then turned around as Nigel walked into the room. "Whoa, hello Mushi, I didn't know you were here."

"Hi Nigel, I gotta go."

Nigel's POV

I watched as Mushi walked out and turned to Wally. "What did she want?"

"Oh, nothing much, hey I thought you were leaving!" Wally said jumping over the couch and hugging me. "I was but I had to come meet the new leader and show them their room and everything." I said, not saying anything about who the new sector leader is. "Well, who is it?"

"You will see who in a few minutes, they sent a text to everyone to come to hang-out in a few minutes, so I must go." I said as I slipped out of the hang-out towards the ship that sends us to the moon base. "Rachael, I'm on my way." I said into my phone.

Wally's POV

I watched as everyone came in and sat down in the mission room. We would usually sit from two to five, but for just meeting our new sector leader we sat where we wanted. I sat where Hoagie would sit being Numbuh Two, Kuki sat beside me in her usual spot, only with me on her left instead of her right. Abby sat in her regular spot with Hoagie beside her, they were talking, and whatever they were talking about it wasn't making Hoagie happy. We all sat there talking together as a girl walked in. She had long red hair, and hazel eyes. She was wearing a white shirt and a pair of jean caprices. On her feet was the strangest type of shoes I have every seen. "What are those shoes?" I asked Kuki.

"They are called staletos, they are very hard to walk in so we never wear them." She said glaring at the lady. "Hello, I'm Sally Fortworth, and I'm going to be your new sector leader." She said with a smile.

**Sorry it's so short, i didn't know what else to add, but how do you guys like it? R&R :)**


End file.
